Shinddha, le cycle de l'eau
by Romana in the Void
Summary: [Recueil Aventures] Mahyar se délectait des difficultés de ses élus, des obstacles que les quatre aventuriers arrivaient à surmonter. Mais, parfois il préférait se plonger directement dans leur vie. Et Shin, mouvant comme les états de l'eau, était fascinant à étudier.
1. Ennui Divin

_Salutations !_  
 _Ici viendra s'échouer quelques textes perdus, des facettes de la vie du mystérieux semi-élémentaire Shinddha Kory qui seront dévoilées au fil des ennuis de notre vénéré Maître du Destin.  
Que cette plongée dans les méandres du temps vous soit favorable !_

* * *

 **.**

 **Ennui Divin**

 **.**

Dans un lieu hors du temps et des mondes, jouant machinalement avec une paire de dés, une sombre silhouette s'ennuyait ferme.

Ses yeux noirs se perdaient dans la région du Cratère. Son monde, sa création. Mais il avait soigneusement trié les fils du destin et, s'il se délectait de voir ses délicats mécanismes se mettre en place, cela devait se faire au temps de cette terre. Et, toute déité qu'il était, il ne pouvait faire advenir le futur avant l'heure.  
Pas sans dévaster les tenants des univers.

La plus importante divinité qui n'eût jamais existé était donc condamnée à attendre.

Son soupir déclencha un ouragan dans le désert des larmes. Les cris d'agonie d'une caravane de marchands itinérants ne lui décrochèrent pas même un rictus alors qu'il lançait une paire de dés bruns qui venaient d'apparaître sur sa paume levée.  
Deux survivants.  
Les décaèdres roulèrent une nouvelle fois.  
Les enfants du désert s'étaient abrités, si la chance restait en leur faveur, une nouvelle caravane arpenterait bientôt les dunes.  
Et l'équilibre sera restauré.

Un bruit claqua dans ces lieux alors que le dieu du Destin se détournait du globe dont il était le maître.

Ses pas franchirent cet espace de ténèbres, lourds échos d'un non-temps et d'un non-lieu.  
La seule véritable utopie.

Soudain une myriade de fils aux lueurs colorées apparurent, s'étendant à perte de regard. Tapisserie de la destinée qu'il était le seul à savoir filer.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait.  
Les infinités de possibles n'étaient que poussières et éphémères, alors que le passé à jamais était gravé.  
Tant qu'il n'y jouait pas ses propres dés...

Ses doigts noueux se resserrèrent autour de la paire de dés d'obsidienne. Alors que celles des êtres dont il se jouait se réchauffaient dans ses mains au moment de les lancer, ses deux décaèdres aux chiffres d'or restaient glacés.

La silhouette aux lourdes capes les lança en l'air. Un léger mouvement et l'éclat de ses bagues se refléta sur les outils de la destinée qui disparurent. S'échappant sous la forme d'une épaisse fumée.  
Si les choses s'agitaient, il serait prévenu.  
Il verrait tout.

Négligeant le livre et la plume qui trônaient, attendant qu'il écrive la trame de toutes les existences, le dieu s'éloigna des fils du destin.  
Non, c'était tout autre chose qui l'intéressait.

Il traversa l'obscurité. Un autre vide. Une autre absence.  
Mais le maître des dés savait comment créer ce qu'il désirait.

Il fit quelques mouvements secs de la mains et devant ses yeux noirs apparut une multitude d'orbes, tous du même bleu céruléen.

Tous les fragments de vie qui forgèrent l'être qu'était Shinddha Kory.  
Moments de doutes, bulle éphémère de joie, souffrance glacée...  
Rien ne lui avait échappé.

Chacun des quatre élus était unique. Et c'était en ces lieux qu'il en mesurait toute l'importance.

Le dieu s'empara d'une sphère lumineuse d'un bleu grisé, transparent. Il s'y laissa absorber.

Ce n'était qu'ainsi qu'il effleurait du doigt ce qui lui était à jamais inaccessible...

Une parcelle d'humanité.

.


	2. Retour aux sources

**.**

 **Retour aux sources**

 **.**

Shinddha, le visage tourné vers le ciel, semblait paisible.

C'était un moment hors du temps. Plus de vengeance, plus de peur et de haine, rien que la paix et la tranquillité de l'eau douce...  
La pluie ruisselait le long de son visage. Il avait ôté son masque et un sourire enfantin l'illuminait. Les gouttes qui rebondissaient sur ses paupières closes, disparaissaient dans ses cheveux ou à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il gouttait la pluie, s'en désaltérait et une force calme emplissait tout son être.

Pour la toute première fois, Bob comprit ce qu'était un semi élémentaire et ce qu'il voyait le fascinait. Ce n'était pas, comme pour lui, une origine honteuse à la puissance intéressante. Non, c'était tout autre chose.

Shin 'était' l'eau.  
Fragment d'une Nature puissante et terrible incarné en un timide archer. Un cataclysme contenu dans une bulle de savon, équilibre fragile mais pourtant parfait...

En cet instant, il acceptait pleinement sa nature et, comme l'eau, il était apaisé.

Les nuages lourds s'amoncelaient, gris clair s'assombrissant jusqu'à l'anthracite. La pluie, toujours plus épaisse cherchait à s'infiltrer dans la terre. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter, c'était leur destinée.  
Une lumière jaune filtrait à travers les denses créatures d'eau qui avaient envahi le ciel.  
Le vent était tombé. Pas un souffle d'air ne les agitait.

Leurs gouttes où dansaient imperceptiblement une ronde de sable chutaient. Elles fendaient le ciel dans un calme absolu, rebondissant sur les obstacles que le destin avait mis sur leur route. Rien ne pouvaient les atteindre, elles roulaient sur les feuilles, s'infiltraient à travers les mailles des vêtements de nos aventuriers pour enfin disparaître dans le sol.

La fine pluie printanière s'était transformé en véritable orage, forçant Grunlek et ses deux acolytes bougonnant à s'abriter, bien que l'eau avait déjà remportée la victoire, rendant abstraite l'idée même d'avoir un jour été sec.

Les quelques flammes magiques furent immédiatement étouffées.  
En ce moment et en ce lieu elles n'avaient pas à exister.

Dans cet univers fait d'eau, Shinddha ne percevait aucune violence, rien qu'une froide confiance.  
Le tonnerre et les éclairs au loin ne l'atteignaient pas, il ne faisait plus partie de ce monde là.

La magie qui gelait ses veines s'était adoucie au contact de l'eau douce, il la sentait fondre sous sa peau alors que son esprit perdait tout contact avec la terre si dense.

Il était chaque goutte qui heurtait le sol, il était chaque nuage dans le ciel, chaque larme...  
Une multitude mais une seule entité.

La vie. En une minuscule gouttelette de pluie.  
La mort aussi.

Shin haïrait toujours sa nature élémentaire. Il lui devait sa survie, il lui devait sa souffrance et sa vie, et jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.  
Il se remettrait à détester son être, mais pas aujourd'hui.  
Pas les jours de pluie.

 **.**


End file.
